


Slow

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [1]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Natasha comes home from a stressful day of work and Hayden helps her to unwind.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This piece involves sexual explicit contents such as mature language and unconventional sexual fetishes. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> All characters are owned by Pixelberry Studios

__  


_Home at last! Thank goodness!_  Natasha sighs relieved as she steps onto her building’s sidewalk. Living in Paris and trying to rebuild her career from scratch is dreadful, not to mention the fact that every new day without any leads of Damien’s whereabouts is a nightmare. She greets the doorman briefly, walks into the elevator and leans on the wall. Her new boots are gorgeous and the clients love it, but they’re not the most comfortable pair of shoes she owns. The elevator opens and she walks to her door, pulling the keys out of her purse.  
  
She opens the door, but no one is in the living room. Nadia and Steve are at the park selling her paintings, she just saw them, but Sloane and Dames were nowhere to be seen. The Pair Air room is quiet, except for a soft electronic music beat coming from the kitchen. Natasha takes off her jacket, places it on the closet along with her shoulder bag and steps closer to the hallway. A rich smell of meat, red wine, butter and potatoes fill the air and she can’t contain a smile. Only one person in this place knows how to cook so well and does it listening to music.

“Good evening, handsome,” she leans on the doorframe and beams observing Hayden as he pours salt and pepper into the stock pot dancing to the beat of the song. He turns around and approaches her singing along the music.

[ _“Querer não é amar,/  m_ _as é sempre um bom começo./_ _Amor eu sempre quis/_ _desde quando te conheço”_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne7xMq2kN4c)

Although she has no idea what the lyrics mean, she can’t help it but watch him singing mesmerized by another of his talents. He encircles his arms around her waist and they sway into the rhythm, their bodies in a synchronized movement against one another. Hayden hummed the song in her ear as he dotted kisses along her neck and shoulder. He spins her around and presses his lips softly against hers. “Good evening, baby. Did you have a good day?”

“It was a bit more tiring than I expected, but yeah, you could say that.”

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to spend the whole day walking down the streets taking pictures of beauty bloggers,” he kisses her cheek. “I wish I could help more.”

"You are. You’re taking care of everything and everyone in here by yourself, Hayden. You’re cleaning, running errands, cooking…” she shifts on her heels uncomfortably.

“Is everything okay, Nat?” he tilts his head to the side, studying her body.

“It’s nothing. I just need to take these boots off, they’re killing me." 

"You and those fancy shoes you wear to impress your clients,” he shakes his head. 

“Hey, don’t scowl at the boots! They’re Saint Laurent’s!” She pushes him playfully. He smiles mischievously and pulls her up, hoisting her over his shoulder. She gasps. “Hayden, what are you doing?!?”

“Carrying you to our room. I can’t let a pair of designer boots torture my girlfriend,” he grins marching to their room.

“Shouldn’t you be doing it in more gently?” she retorts.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he opens the door and lands her on the bed. “Wasn’t that the romantic way to do it?” A fun-loving smile crossed his lips.

“No,” she throws a pillow at him and he catches it grinning. He watches her wincing and sits down on the chair across the bed.

“Will a foot massage make up for my mistake?” he lifts up her feet and unzips her boots. He places his hand on one of her thighs, unrolls a sock and repeats the same process on the other leg.

“Not entirely, but it’s a start,” she nibbles her bottom lip.

“Mmm… Tough woman to please,” he smirks and begins to make circles on her left foot, pressing his thumbs firm but gently. She lets out an involuntary moan. Slowly, the muscles of her foot unwind and he changes to her right one. Natasha closes her eyes and lies back. Hayden’s hands move up to her ankle. She feels a shiver coursing through her body and hears his chuckle. “Are you trying to seduce me with a massage?”

“It depends. Is it working?” He gazes hungrily at her.

Her heart beat faster as his hands move up and down rubbing her legs. “Maybe…”

“Then, yes, I am.” Hayden stands up and takes his shirt off. He lifts up one of her legs as his hand traces a ghost touch on it until it reaches her satin black panties, pulling the fabric aside and rubbing her core. Natasha arches her back and he kisses her foot, sucking and gently biting her toenails as he plunges a finger inside her. The tickling sensation on her foot combined to the tantalizing circles on her pussy and his fingers ramming into her push her closer to an orgasm. 

“Oh, Hayden!” Her fingers curl around the bedsheets and she writhes in pleasure. She suddenly realizes she still has all of her clothes on and feels too hot, too suffocated. She pulls her blouse over her head and discards it on the floor. He kisses her ankles, removes his finger from her and steps away, taking off his pants and boxers. She kneels on the bed and unbuttons her skirt. 

“Your underwear is pretty, but they’re getting in the way,” he smiles coyly.

“Oh really?” She moves closer to him, her hands roaming down his torso. “They didn’t seem to bother you when you were fingering me just a minute ago.”

"I guess I got caught up in the moment,” he pulls her into his arms and their lips meet in a passionate and long kiss. “But they have to go now,” he undoes her bra, brushing his lips on her shoulder as he removes it and lays her on the bed, one hand pushing her panties down her knees and throwing them aimlessly on the floor.

“I want you,” she purrs sucking his earlobe. He closes his eyes and shivers. When he looks at her again, his gaze is darker, filled with desire. He locks his lips with hers and penetrates her. They moan against each other’s mouth as he pounds in and out of her so slowly it almost feels painful.

“You feel so good, baby,” he murmurs, showering kisses on her neck and jawline, his teeth grazing her mocha skin and his hands cupping her breasts. Natasha wraps her legs around him in an attempt to pull him closer, but it isn’t enough. His thrusts gradually get harder, faster. A low grunt escapes his throat when she sinks her nails into his flesh. She matches his pace and their bodies rock together, desperately seeking bliss. 

Her legs begin to tremble, her pussy clenched around his length. His muscles tense and slams deeper into her. She cries out his name as she loses herself in ecstasy for the second time and he follows moaning loud and holding her body tightly. 

He rests his head on her chest, nuzzling her skin. Her fingers delve into his hair and they stay tangled to each other for a few minutes enjoying the afterglow. Just then, his watch beeps. He groans but stands up and gets dressed. “What is it?”

“I set an alarm to check on our dinner.”

“Is it still cooking?” Her brows furrow.

He chuckles. “Yes, it’s a slow cooking recipe, Nat. It must be almost ready. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah…” she parts her lips slightly and licks them. “But not for food.”

“Let me check on it and I’ll be right back.”

“Can you do it already?“  Her eyes widened. “Don’t you have to wait ten minutes or something like that?”

"No. It’s one of the many perks of being an android, baby,” he winks and walks to the kitchen. She smiles to herself and rolls on the bed, waiting for him to come back.


End file.
